


A Long Day [Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Captain America Sam Wilson, Captain America Steve Rogers, Fanart, Humor, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Not everything went to plan, which was just frustrating for all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	A Long Day [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For ["Definitely Romantic"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741429) by [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo) as part of the **Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019**

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Definitely Romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741429) by [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo)




End file.
